


Лекарство (The Cure)

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kissing in the darkness, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Лэнс ухаживает за Широ после ранения, и его любовь – лучшее лекарство. [Lance takes care of Shiro after his injury, and his love is the best cure.]





	Лекарство (The Cure)

**Author's Note:**

> Мисс Вайоминг, которой тоже хотелось шэнса :3  
Я просто включил Леди Гагу и стал писать, что в голову придёт... и получился шклэнс, пусть и в перспективе :D

_Lady Gaga – The Cure_

Последние минуты в кабине Чёрного тянутся бесконечно. Широ стискивает зубы и смотрит на панель, где тик за тиком отсчитывается время до посадки. Бок пульсирует, кровь заливает глаза, но они успели уйти – это главное, и кроме него никто не ранен. Ребята смеются и перешучиваются, только Кит молчит – настороженно смотрит на остальных, видимо, надеясь, что Широ всё-таки включит камеру в кабине.  
Конечно, Широ её не включает. Он даже не хочет знать, как выглядит.  
– Широ, – кричит Лэнс, – эй, ты куда собрался?  
Широ понимает, что Чёрный теряет скорость и плавно двигается мимо курса. Совсем немного сбился, так что Синий легко ловит его и включает двигатели. Красный подхватывает с другой стороны, они вместе тянут его на площадку перед Замком, и Широ правой рукой плавно выжимает рычаг, сажая Чёрного на лапы. Нет ни одного варианта, что сказать команде по поводу своего состояния. Глаза слипаются, кровь течёт и течёт по лбу на нос, капает на стекло шлема; согнувшись в кресле пилота и всё ещё пытаясь зажимать мокрые края порванного под рёбрами термокостюма, Широ выключается вместе со своим львом.

Вокруг настолько темно, что Широ не может даже примерно представить, где находится. Вслед за зрением возвращается слух; сквозь шум в раскалывающейся голове он смутно слышит голос Лэнса, что-то вроде «иди давай, у тебя руки трясутся», – и ответное бормотание Кита. Широ делает попытку приподняться и, по ощущениям, падает обратно метров с двух, плашмя, даже не сгруппировавшись. Здравый смысл подсказывает, что он просто уронил голову на подушку. Под ним точно кровать, и он никуда не падал.  
С шипением открывается дверь, в приглушённом ночном свете из коридора видно Лэнса – в синем халате, с охапкой полотенец и каких-то свёртков в руках. За его плечом маячит Кит, бледный, как стены замка.  
– Вали спать, маллет, – ворчит Лэнс тоном заботливой бабули. – Тобой только детей пугать.  
– Я просто посмотрю, – просит Кит. Всерьёз просит. Широ опять делает попытку пошевелиться, но она проваливается с самого начала. Слабость страшная, он даже пальцами шевельнуть не в состоянии. – Лэнс, пожалуйста.  
Лэнс поворачивается и утыкает палец ему в грудь.  
– Кит, ты же не любишь, когда на тебя больного смотрят.   
На лице Кита отражается тяжёлая внутренняя борьба. Парой секунд спустя он стискивает кулаки и отступает из поля зрения.  
– Всё будет хорошо. – Лэнс шагает за ним, наклоняется, и не видно, что они делают за стеной, но Лэнс несколько секунд не шевелится, а потом по его спине быстро скользит рука в неизменной перчатке. У Широ нет сил удивляться. Ресницы смыкаются, свет из коридора преломляется в слезящихся глазах, как в призме, и дальше снова ничего.

В следующий раз Широ просыпается от холода. Знобит так, что зубы клацают, он с трудом переваливается на бок и пытается подтянуть колени к груди. Тело почти не слушается, со лба что-то отлепляется и падает на подушку.  
– Широ, – слышит он голос Лэнса, – сейчас пройдёт, потерпи.  
Под лопаткой коротко обжигает болью – алтеанский аналог шприца, – и по телу начинает разливаться тепло. Широ наконец может вздохнуть – и вдыхает запах Лэнса, который за время, проведённое на одном корабле, успел запомнить подозрительно хорошо. Лэнс двигается ещё ближе, прижимает Широ к себе и бережно укладывает его голову себе на плечо. Он голый – и Широ тоже, кажется. Ощущения приходят медленно, волна за волной. Лёгкое дыхание около самого уха, тёплая рука на затылке, ключица под губами и гладкое бедро между бёдер. Нужно отодвинуться, но нет никакого желания. Так тепло. Так хорошо. Сон утягивает его назад, в черноту без времени, и, возможно, ему уже снится тихое:  
– Расслабься, потом поговорим.

На границе сна и яви – снова добродушное ворчание Лэнса и настойчивый шёпот Кита, но сколько Широ ни пытается сконцентрироваться, не разбирает ни слова. Только звуки поцелуев. Всё встаёт на свои места – и в то же время путается ещё сильнее.  
Теперь получается приподняться на локте, но Кит не замечает – смотрит Лэнсу в глаза, трудно сглатывает и быстро пропадает в коридоре. Может, и к лучшему. Широ не хотел за ними подглядывать.  
– Проснулся? – спрашивает Лэнс так, будто ничего не случилось, и садится на кровать. Двери за ним закрываются, снова становится темно, и в этой темноте Широ на лоб опускается горячий компресс. – Говорить можешь?  
Широ оседает обратно на подушку и пробует что-нибудь сказать. Не получается даже хрипа.  
– Ничего страшного. – Лэнс возится с чем-то, потом матрас прогибается, и он ложится рядом – кожа к коже. Необходимость что-нибудь сказать становится катастрофической. – Осложнения от алтеанского обезболивающего. Плохая была рана.  
Хочется его поблагодарить, но голоса нет, и Широ поворачивается к нему, чтобы… чтобы что? В темноте не получится выразить свои чувства даже взглядом, зато они касаются носами, а потом губы Лэнса легко прижимаются к его. И этого достаточно, чтобы всё стало предельно ясно.  
– Широ, – легко смеётся Лэнс и проводит ладонью по его волосам, от затылка ко лбу, – если ты думаешь, что сейчас меня удивил, я тебя разочарую. Даже Кит знает.  
Милосердная темнота прячет его румянец, а вот его отвердевший член прятать бесполезно – он упирается прямо Лэнсу в живот.  
– Поспи ещё, – Лэнс обнимает, прижимается ещё теснее, и Широ понимает, что у него тоже встал. – Часа через четыре должно отпустить. Проснёшься здоровым.  
Собрав всю силу воли, Широ поднимает руку и с трудом перекидывает через него – сложно даже объятием это назвать.  
– Вот как? – Лэнс улыбается, а ещё он что-то задумал. – Тогда…  
Следующий поцелуй откровеннее – Лэнс нежно посасывает нижнюю губу, обводит языком и аккуратно сжимает зубами. Мысли путаются от обезболивающего. Широ так много нужно сказать и спросить, но вместо этого он засыпает, уткнувшись носом Лэнсу в ухо.

Поцелуи настигают его раньше, чем следующее пробуждение. Бедро Лэнса снова между его бёдер, тёплая рука на затылке, сильные нежные пальцы снова и снова пробегают по волосам. Широ размыкает губы и выдыхает; мысли о том, что это неправильно, что они должны всё обсудить, что Широ как старший не должен выпускать ситуацию из-под контроля, приходят слишком поздно. Его тело наконец здорово и стремится навстречу удовольствию – навстречу Лэнсу, если быть точнее.   
– Лэнс, – шепчет Широ, сам не зная, что сказать дальше.  
– Широ, – откликается Лэнс, и вот такого голоса Широ никогда раньше не слышал. В нём столько истомы и неприкрытого желания, что вопросы отпадают сами собой. Кроме одного, разве что.  
– Как я раньше не заметил?..  
– Говорю же, Кит и тот всё понял, – отвечает Лэнс с гортанным смешком, но Широ сейчас не хочет это обсуждать. Лэнс толкает его в плечо, переворачивает на спину и садится на него верхом. У Широ замирает сердце.  
– Лэнс, – снова зовёт он.  
– Не волнуйся, я не девственник, – отшучивается Лэнс. Он уже смазал себя и растянул, понимает Широ, когда Лэнс перехватывает его член у основания и начинает медленно тереться о него задом. Несколько плавных движений вверх-вниз – и Лэнс насаживается, сразу рывком. Широ сжимает его бёдра, удерживает, медленно двигается сам. Мысли о неправильности происходящего исчезают, как по волшебству. Сейчас, наоборот, он чувствует себя завершённым.  
– Широ, – тихо повторяет Лэнс, склоняясь к нему, – Широ… поцелуешь меня?  
Не то чтобы ему нужно было просить.

– Лэнс.  
– Всё-таки хочешь поговорить? – лениво отзывается Лэнс. Он лежит у Широ на плече, касаясь ресницами его щеки, и Широ расслабленно накручивает его волосы на пальцы. Давно ему не было так хорошо.  
– Надо, пожалуй, – улыбается он и целует Лэнса в макушку. – Долго я?..  
– День в отключке в капсуле и ещё два здесь. – Лэнс прижимается лбом к его виску, целует в щёку, в изгиб челюсти. Кажется, нет ничего естественнее, чем лежать вот так и во время разговора постоянно друг друга касаться. – Не пропустил ничего интересного.  
Широ поворачивает его к себе и целует, обводит его губы языком и с трудом отрывается, чтобы задать ещё вопрос:  
– Почему ты, а не Кит?  
– Ты и сам знаешь, – фыркает Лэнс, – у него тоже сначала разговоры. А согреть тебя надо было вот прямо сейчас.   
Морщась и улыбаясь одновременно, Широ обнимает его обеими руками и зарывается лицом в его волосы.

Широ рвётся к делам, но Лэнс только подтыкает ему одеяло и целует в лоб.  
– Постельный режим, – провозглашает он.  
Навестить приходят все – Пидж, Ханк, Аллура, Коран и даже мыши. Ответив на десяток вопросов о своём самочувствии и со всеми обнявшись, Широ чувствует слабость и почти не жалеет, что остался в постели. Волнует только одно.  
– Кит в Замке? – спрашивает Широ, откинувшись на подушки.  
– Так вот же он, – смеётся Лэнс. И правда, Кит маячит в дверях, тревожно вглядываясь Широ в лицо. – Долго там стоять собрался?  
Кидаться к Широ у Кита вроде как нет повода, поэтому он идёт медленно, пружиня шаги, словно каждую секунду готов метнуться прочь. И Широ снова не очень понимает, что между ними всеми происходит, – пока Лэнс не ловит Кита на полпути.  
– Расслабься, – шепчет он и тянет его с собой на кровать. – Сядь, всё хорошо.  
– Широ, – выдыхает Кит и наконец стискивает Широ в объятиях. Широ с облегчением обнимает в ответ, прижимается щекой к взлохмаченным волосам. Лэнс с другой стороны заботливо причёсывает шевелюру Кита пальцами. – Как я рад.  
Лэнс выглядывает в коридор, убеждается, что никого поблизости нет, и закрывает за собой двери под пароль.  
– Ну, – довольно улыбается он, – теперь разговоры?

07-08.08.2019


End file.
